lakeclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ebony Huo/Short Story I
Yeah, yeah, probably forbidden, but if it is, I'll delete this. Kay? Also, the cats here, their personality might not be exact, and I apologize for that! The wind howled and tore at every cat's pelt as hard, cold drops of water splattered against Jaysong's fur, and she shook her head, trying to clear her blurred vision. A yowl alerted her, and she darted toward it, the wind buffeting against her. Redfire emerged from the lake water, and Jaysong was shocked by how high the water level was. "I just took a step and look how it went!" he grumbled. True enough, his fur was plastered down and Jaysong wasn't sure whether or not it was from the rain or the lake water. As he spoke, the lake's waters rushed toward them, then drew back, but coming within a tail-length from them. The lake's flooding, ''Jaysong thought, alarmed, and she turned back to hurry to the leader's den, her pawsteps quick and short. She reached the shallow pool of water and called out, raising her mew to be heard over the rain. "Ripplestar!" The silver tabby popped out, along with a smokey-silver tabby as well. "What? Is something wrong?" Ripplestar asked, concerned. Her mew was barely audible. Jaysong kept panic from creeping into her mew. "The lake's flooding. It's reached past the usual spot, about five fox-lengths. Ripplestar narrowed her azure eyes. "I think we'll be fine. The storm should be over soon, and everything will be back to normal." Jaysong detected the hint of worry in her leader's mew, but her words made sense. ''Storms this bad are usual done within a while. ''The blue-gray furred cat nodded, and darted back to her den, the wind tearing at her fur along with the rain. Silentpaw was inside the den, sorting herbs carefully. "Silentpaw?" she called. The dark-gray furred apprentice lifted his head, amber eyes still dancing as he was still in the world of herbs. "Silentpaw?" she prompted. "You can rest now. You've done enough." Silentpaw shook his head, then nodded. Jaysong spotted the flash of exhaustion and gently nudged her apprentice into his nest. "You sleep now. I'll wake you in the morning." Silentpaw soon nodded of, and Jaysong padded back to her own nest, her violet gaze quickly flying over the herbs. ''We'd better collect some yarrow, ''she decided. ''No harm in collecting too much yarrow. You never know. She curled up in her nest, tail over nose, and drifted off into a light sleep that for some reason, had loud splattering noises like rain echoing throughout her ears. ~-~-~-~-~-~ "Wake up! Jaysong! Silentpaw!" Jaysong jerked awake from her light sleep and bounded toward the entrance of the den, where she caught a glimpse of a gray flecked-cat, fur plastered to her frame. "Shimmerheart?" The she-cat was obviously terrified. "The lake is flooding!" she wailed. "We're evacuating camp!" Jaysong was soon aware of water lapping at her paws and at Shimmerheart's, and she panicked slightly. Silentpaw stumbled behind her. "My paws are wet!" he complained. His amber eyes widened. "The camp's flooding!" "Yes," Jaysong mewed. "Silentpaw, get out of camp now. Follow Shimmerheart. And don't gather the herbs!" she added sharply. "We can collect more afterwards." Silentpaw hesitated, then nodded to his mentor and raced across the watery clearing toward Shimmerheart, the wind nearly toppling him over. "Cats of LakeClan!" Ripplestar yowled, and Jaysong spotted the silver tabby racing through the water. Jaysong leapt into the clearing and ignored the muddy water that splattered across her pelt. "Evacuate camp!" Ripplestar continued, beckoning with her tail. The roar of the wind was so strong Jaysong could barely make out her words. The rain wasn't helping. Jaysong's heart jolted. ''Moonsplash! ''Her sister! "Moonsplash!" she called, raising her voice over the splatter of the rain. The tortoiseshell appeared in front of Jaysong, a creamy apprentice by her side. "Hiya Jaysong!" Moonsplash mewed cheerfully. "We're going to the Shortgrasses! Nice place, isn't it?" Beside her, Dawnpaw shook her head in disbelief. Jaysong snorted. "Just follow Ripplestar, okay? I'll bring up the back." Moonsplash's expression turned serious. "No, I'll be in the back. Dawnpaw's a bit scared of water, and I'm pretty much the only one who can comfort her." To prove her point, at this time, a wave slpashed across them, and Dawnpaw's tail bushed up despite the rain. Jaysong hated it. "Fine. Come on!" She raced across the clearing, managing to stumble a few times, but otherwise, she reached the patrol. "Everyone here?" Swiftstream called. Nods were shown. "Then let's go!" They charged out as a group, staying warm being huddled together, and while the rain and wind howled, they managed to stay as a group. Jaysong trotted along briskly with them, unti an eerie noise hit her ears. What was it? It was like creaking, like when the tree near the camp had fallen- She whirled around, and just she had thought, there was a massive oak creaking the way down. The rain must've displaced the dirt that held it in place, and thw wind was blowing it! "MOONSPLASH! DAWNPAW!" Jaysong screamed. "GET OUT OF THERE!" The tortoiseshell glanced up, spotting the falling tree, and reacted instinctively. "Go, Dawnpaw!" Moonsplash ordered. Dawnpaw was frozen in place, staring at the oak falling toward her, her eyes wide. The tree was getting closer.... Moonsplash leapt forward, and grabbing Dawnpaw by the scruff, threw her out of line of the oak, just as it crashed down with an echoing ''THUD, ''Moonsplash underneath it. Time stood still, and Jaysong couldn't figure out why she couldn't hear anything. Just an eerie silence had fallen. Jaysong raced over to the tree. "Moonsplash?" she whispered. The gale and rain wasn't there anymore, just the silence. Something tugged at her throat, and she whirled around to see a black tom with gray eyes. Reedtail. "We need to go now," he mewed urgently, but his eyes had sadness in his eyes. All the other cats had froze too. The rain and gale came back suddenly. Just as suddenly as the rain and gale had came back, blood roared in her ears and she couldn't hear anything. "SHE'S MY SISTER!" Jaysong shrieked. "I'M NOT LEAVING MY SISTER!" Tears were streaking down her sodden pelt, but she couldn't tell whether or not they were from the rain. "WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Reedtail shook his head and murmured something inaudible, but Jaysong knew what it was. ''My sister. ''Jaysong bared her teeth. "I'm not leaving Moonsplash!" she spat, but teeth were dragging at her scruff, and as wildly as she flailed, they wouldn't let go of her. She was begging, begging, pleading, crying, until a familiar dark gray cat shoved something into her mouth, and everything went black. So? You like it? And no, it's not going to happen, just something I thought of. Category:Blog posts